


A Healing Of the Body

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Mental Anguish, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'onn and his wife approach intimacy through the more primitive form of physical mating, to help her past the mental violation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healing Of the Body

J'onn reached out, his fingertips brushing lightly over M'yri'ah's. His wife trembled, and he knew just how hard this had to be for her. Ever since Ma'alefa'ak had breached all decency and assaulted M'yri'ah's mind, the wedded couple had been unable to bear the anguish of a full melding together. Her fear of the violation kept lashing back into them both, and J'onn had suggested a new approach.

They would come together with their shields fully up, merely touching in the physical manner of lower species. Surely if M'yri'ah could come to accept that much, it would be a breakthrough in her recovery.

M'yri'ah looked up into her husband's eyes, forcing herself forward, twinging her fingers in his. The feel of his skin in the absence of his mental touch was...new, refreshing in its own way, and terribly tantalizing. She took her time, fingers of her other hand starting to probe, caress, explore the expanse of his flesh, all in the silence of her own mind.

Slowly, J'onn brought his lips to hers, sharing a kiss, the ritual of love in so many bipedal organisms, but long lost among the race of telepaths who had put minds and melding above separations of fleshly design.

M'yri'ah moaned, the sound swallowed into another kiss, as she rested her hand on J'onn's chest, his free hand going to her hip. Slowly, the distance closed, as J'onn experimented with just where his lips should be on her, finding more than her own lips to press reverent kisses to. The slow sensuality of this silent seduction built, as H'ronmeer's Gift built within them both. Desire flowed from body to mind and back again, while fingers danced lightly along skin made hyper-sensitive by the absolute lack of mental touch.

J'onn eased his wife back on their sleeping platform, coaxing her to lie upon her back so that he could continue his trail of kisses. He was appreciating the way she writhed and arched as he found long forgotten nerve clusters with his fingertips. His worship of her body, the touch he so carefully used to reawaken her to their wedded bliss, continued until she was breathing hard, making small sounds of want, of need.

The first of those had taken him by surprise. Then he had striven to make her say more, to breathe out the moans and whimpers of passion. There was something primitive in this manner of mating, but it called to him, caught her up in its fiery glow, until she was the one rising above him, touching and tasting his skin, their bodies joining now at the hips in mimicry of the lower species.

Somewhere in the beauty of her above him, J'onn became slowly aware of more, of her feather light touch against his mind. He opened his own shields then, slowly, as her face transfixed him in her joy. Watching her, feeling her take his body to a peak neither had found before, made his mind a thing of wonder, inviting her to lose herself within him.

So it was, as both of them crashed fully into a climax that was sheerly physical, they found their minds whole, joined as wife and husband should be.


End file.
